


A time for tea

by enemiez2loverz



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, SatsukixSanageyama, SatsukixUzu, Satsusana, Satsuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiez2loverz/pseuds/enemiez2loverz
Summary: satsuki and sanageyama finally get their tea time together.#satsuzu/#satsusana post-canon
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Sanageyama Uzu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A time for tea

So I just recently watched Kill la Kill and can I just say I want Satsuki Kiryuuin to step on my throat with her steel toe high heels and make mer her *****. In other words, I love it so much. It is indeed Trigger's best, no arguments. Even if I wrote this fic my head-canon is that Satsuki is asexual. Here's for that one Satsuki x Uzu AMV on youtube. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

All characters are not my own. They belong to Studio Trigger.

~~~~~

It was time.

Time for Satsuki Kiryuuin to fulfil what she owed him. 

Tea—together. It was just tea but why was he terrified?

It has been almost two years since the elites have parted ways and two agonizing years since he last saw her. Yes, she and Soroi called to check in on the elites from time to time but it was different.

He could still remember that time when they helped Gamagori ask Mako out.

~~~

Satsuki was pleased, though her eyes seemed lonely and lost. Still finding an anchor to this new world. The others are ahead and it was just the two of them catching up slowly to the others.

“Lady Satsuki, your hair—”

She turned towards him, wide-eyed and innocent. There was no hint of the fire and ferocity in her eyes any longer. It felt like a long time ago and she already looked like a completely different person.

“Yes? Do you not like it, Sanageyama?” She asked and reflexively touched it.

“I—do. It suits you now.”

Honestly he preferred her hair the way it was—long—and how it would feel like silk between his fingers. But whatever, her hair looked like she was fierce and beautiful and no style of hair could ever change that.

He took her in, all her glory wrapped in a white button down shirt and mint-colored skirt. God, she was beautiful, all her curves soft and sharp features. All the elegance wrapped in simple and pastel colours. So contrasting from her personality back then, or has this always been her? He is yet to find out.

“You look striking M’lady.”

“Thank you. You’re too kind. I no longer deserve it.” She half-heartedly smiled at him. A smile that does not quite reach her eyes.

His ears heated and he looked away.

“Lady Satsuki, if there’s something—”

She looked straight ahead, her gaze far and distant. If something hasn’t changed it was her coldness.

Uzu sighed. He can't bear to see her this way.

She does not know that it is okay to grieve, even for a poor excuse of a mother. Even for an abusive mother.

The sky was graying and in a few heartbeats raindrops started falling.

Before any droplets could hit Satsuki’s head he had whipped out his over shirt and draped it over her head. This and always her questioning look.

He can remember exactly how many times he has done this to her. Draped her head with whatever little cloth he had to keep her safe. Even if it meant him being stark naked if it meant her being safe.

He led her into a shed, to wait out the rain. Thankfully with no people around, for her privacy. The others were way ahead.

“Will you not catch a cold, M’lady?” He asked.

“You should be concerned about yourself, Sanageyama.” She chuckled. God, if only she could bottle her laughter up and tie it around his neck.

He looked at his feet and his voice turned serious.

“It’s okay to grieve, My lady.”

———

“It’s okay to grieve, My lady.”

Satsuki Kiryuin was rooted in place. Of course—he of all people would understand.

“Sanageyama—”

She had met him when they were in middle school, they clashed swords as they clashed in personality. Shinai in each other's throats.

He was arrogant and headstrong. She was aloof and composed.

And yet he dared challenge her. He dared and he lost. He had become her eyes and her vision. He had offered everything to her, even the most precious sense to him, that is his sight. When she saw him back then with his eyes sewed shut, she felt pride. Her traitorous hands wanted to take off those binds and run her hands on his eyelashes. But she could not. After all this time he was still trying to prove who was stronger between the two of them even if physically it was undoubtedly him and his stature, but in all the other aspects it was her.

“Punish me. If what I said offended you then punish me. I give you permission to.” He said, his head bowed in solemn surrender.

She took the shirt draped on her head and crushed it to her chest. It smelled of his cologne. Bamboo and woodsmoke. She had taken note of this peculiar action from Sanageyama, always covering her with an excess cloth from his body. When she was cold, when she was under the rain, when she was naked. He was her shelter.

But she had no intention of punishing him, not in any way.

“Sanageyama, look at me.” She said, her voice gentle. He slowly raised his head and met her gaze.

“Lady Satsuki—”

“How many times do I have to tell you to drop the pleasantries.” She chided, her lip curled to the side.

“Forgive me, Sa—Sats—Satsuki.” He choked out.

“There is nothing to forgive.” She smiled genuinely this time, she mustered all the warmth. ”There you go. I knew you can do it.”

“Satsuki.” He said again this time savouring her name on his lips. It surprised even her when it sent shivers down her spine. ”It’s okay to grieve family even if they are evil. It’s being human. Remember that.”

She had the urge to nod, since when did he become so wise? But she was cold and in need of warmth, so she leaned into him. Her head on his shoulders, their heights perfectly matching. Only a decimeter apart. She could feel him blush and reach for the back of his neck.

“There you are!” A low but feminine voice called out.

They broke apart.

Ryuko—her younger sister—her eyebrow raised and arms stuffed into her jacket pockets. “Uh? What’s the hold up?”

She only smiled at her sister as Sanageyama flushed fiercer and started walking ahead.

Ryuko fell into step with Satsuki. “Damn, Satsuki, your effect on him.” She grinned.

“Or could be yours.” She said and joined the bubble of laughter.

———

Sanageyama was sitting in a cafe. Ryuko and Mako were serving as waitresses. Why she picked this location and have their tea instead of Soroi’s must be an influence of Ryuko. That little—

“Don’t you dare!” He yelled at Mako and Ryuko spying behind the counter. The two just snickered. Ugh, kids.

Satsuki entered the shop, wearing a mint turtleneck and black jeans. Her hair was long again. Goddess—was the word that first came up in his mind. He was not worthy to even behold her.

He stood up in his chair to bow. She just chuckled. He flushed and willed it to stop.

They sat opposite each other.

“Your eyes look good, Sanageyama.” Satsuki said, her head tilted to the side. Undoubtedly examining his sense of fashion. He also wore a white turtleneck but underneath a jade coat. A necklace hung above his collarbone. And black trousers. She seemed to approve, or so he hoped.

“Thank you. It seems that is your go to compliment on me now.” He laughed.

“Can I help it if I like your eyes?”

“Just my eyes?” He countered.

She only stared at him in quiet silence, her lips quirked up and her eyes narrowed.

“Tea, tea, tea!” Mako sang in her tiny voice. “Anyone want some pancakes? Making, making pancakes.”

She and ryuko laid down the tea on their table.

“It’s on the house!” Ryuko announced.

“No, I’m paying.” Satsuki and Sanageyama said in unison.

“No. I’m paying.” She insisted. “I owe you this way back on high school.”

“No, I’m paying.” Sanageyama said. “I asked you out.”

“What?” Ryuko and Mako screeched.

She only startled, confused as if processing the information.

Sanageyama sighed and hung his head. “Girls—”

“Oh right,” Mako said and closed Ryuko’s hanging jaw and dragged her away.

Satsuki smiled at him, her usual smile to him. The one that reaches those cold piercing eyes.

“And here I thought you were going to ask permission to date my little sister.” Amusement danced in her expression.

Sanageyama covered his face with his hands.

“No.”

“And yet you have that certain hostility with her and with Nonon.”

“They are kids.” Sanageyama sighed, still not taking the hand off his face. He only stole a glance when she could not stop the soft muffled laughter that came out of her.

———

Walking out on the street, they passed the same shed they waited the rain out years ago. The air was cold and the led lights were a soft backdrop.

“Thank you for today, Sanageyama.” She said not looking at him. “I had fun. Or is that what’s it called, I don’t know.” She chuckled.

His hands went up to the back of his neck. “Thank you for honouring your word. I understand if this will be the last time.” He sighed. “I am sorry for the bother—”

She stopped on her tracks and faced him. Her eyes went into freeze mode and her signature stoic expression was in her face. He was shocked that that still existed within her.

“What did you say?” She said her voice was calm and controlling. Not a hint of amusement, like before.

“I—” His heart seized in fear.

“I cannot hear you Sanagema. Come closer.”

He took one step.

His eyes widened when her lips were suddenly on his. His brain went into hay-wire, curses and feelings clashing against each other. She was kissing him. She—was actually kissing him. When he realized what was happening he closed his eyes tightly. His heart beating so hard in his chest. If she only heard or felt how hard and fast it beat, she would run. And she never runs. Not from anything.

He did not open them even when she pulled away. Until her whisper touched his earlobes.

“I only lured you to striking range. But don’t ever, ever say that again.”

She took his face in her hands and levelled it to her own. He still hasn’t opened his eyes, fearing that this was all but a dream. She smoothed his eyelids with her thumb and then kissed them both delicately.

When he was sure that it wasn’t a dream, he opened his eyes. And the only Satsuki Kiryuuin was waiting for him to look at her.

He grinned. “Does this mean I can get behind you now, Satsuki Kiryuuin?”

She smirked and took his hand. “You’re already behind me Uzu Sanageyama, but we’ll see about that.”

10212020


End file.
